


Desire and Drift

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Language, Fights, French Kissing, M/M, Martial Arts, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh can't sleep thinking about his brawl with Chuck earlier, when he receives an invite for a rematch. Things turn intense and naked fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> The third chapter turned out to have a much different tone, so I turned this into a two-chapter thing and changed the title and will publish the other fic separately.
> 
> This is all smutty smut with a dash of fluff at the end. Enjoy!

With an annoyed groan, Raleigh turned around in his cot, attempting to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. He’d lost count of how many times he’d tossed and turned now. The Shatterdome never slept, and construction noise and shouts could be heard day and night. Hell, day and night didn’t mean much once you got inside the base. You turned off the lights and crashed. And he kept crashing back into wide awake. 

The events of the past day kept racing through his head. He and Mako had drifted for the first time. It had gone well, at first. Then he’d remembered Yancy. That was the last time he’d drifted with anyone, and today, he’d been standing where Yancy used to be, moving the same gear, pressing the same buttons. It had thrown him off for just a moment, but that was a moment too much. He dragged Mako along with him. Raleigh felt responsible. It was her first time drifting, and he should’ve known better. 

What bothered him now wasn’t only the failed run in Gipsy. More than anything he was frustrated over the confrontation with Chuck after the screw-up. The fistfight had been stupid and juvenile but his knuckles were still itching to punch the smug bastard in the face. 

_One of you bitches needs a leash._

Raleigh gritted his teeth and turned around again. Just then he heard a faint beeping, and facing his cabin again rather than the wall, he noticed a blinking light on his pager and plucked it off the floor. It lit up with a small blue transparent display, and the message read ‘REMATCH @ DOJO //CH’. 

Despite working on the Wall for years and mostly keeping to himself, Raleigh hadn’t been completely out of touch with personal digital communication. Chuck was calling him to the dojo for a rematch. “Asshole,” Raleigh muttered to himself. Then, he sat up. What the hell, he thought. If wanting to punch the guy kept him awake, maybe doing so would give him a good night’s sleep. 

Raleigh climbed out of his cot, threw on a shirt, a pair of training slacks and gym shoes. If he was going to trade blows with Chuck, he wanted to be light on his feet. 

The hallways in the personnel complex were quiet, and Raleigh tried to keep it that way. He made his way to the dojo. The door was locked, but there was a faint light coming through the edges of the door. For a brief moment, Raleigh wondered what the hell he was even doing there in the middle of the night, and it seemed like a sleep-deprivation-fueled undertaking. But now that he was there, he felt almost equally ridiculous turning around and climbing back into bed. He knocked on the door. 

A few seconds later, Chuck opened the door. The slight hint of surprise on his face quickly made room for a mocking grin. “And here I figured you were sleeping like baby,” Chuck said. Raleigh ignored the obvious dig, and walked past Chuck to the center of the room.

“You wanted a rematch,” Raleigh said.

“You’re not getting off easy this time,” Chuck replied. He took off his boots and socks, setting down his feet firmly on the tatami mats that lined the floor and the walls of the dojo. Raleigh followed his example.  
  
“Rules?” Raleigh said.  
  
“None,” Chuck replied. “But maybe I oughta stay clear of your face, I don’t want your girlfriend to get mad at me.”  
  
The taunting was obvious, but it still annoyed Raleigh. A part of him said he was smarter than this, older, and Chuck was a young dog with daddy issues, and he should just take the high road -  
  
“Ready?” Chuck said, raising his fists.  
  
Raleigh glared, and assumed a fighting stance of his own. “Bring it on,” he said.

The first swing was Chuck’s, feinting to the right, followed up by a sideways punch from the left. It was easy to read, and Raleigh dodged it effortlessly.   
  
He lightly grabbed hold of Chuck’s left arm that whooshed by him and hooked his right foot under the Striker pilot’s ankle, attempting to topple him over.  
  
Chuck turned the near-fall into a backwards roll, and then charged again with the same punch that Raleigh easily dodged once more, and the blonde man laughed.  
  
“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Raleigh said.  
  
“I’m not the one dancing around,” Chuck said. “How about you throw me a real punch, Rayleigh?”  
  
Raleigh twitched, stepped forward and took a swing at Chuck, aimed at his left side. Expecting the blow, Chuck grabbed Raleigh’s arm, twisted it around and got the blonde in a headlock.  
  
“Too slow,” Chuck said.  
  
Raleigh pushed back his elbow, punching it into Chuck’s side. The taller pilot gasped with the blow on his lungs, and his hold on Raleigh weakened. Raleigh grabbed Chuck’s arm with both hands, bent forward and flung the man over his head. With a loud thud, Chuck landed on the floor on his back.  
  
“It’s. Rah. Leigh,” Raleigh shot back. People mispronouncing his name was a pet peeve, and the Aussie knew.  
  
Chuck climbed back up, catching his breath. The throw had probably ticked him off, as he charged towards Raleigh, attempting to grapple him by his torso. Despite seeing the move coming, he’d underestimated Chuck’s raw strength, and he was pushed back several feet until Chuck slammed him into the right wall of dojo.   
  
Chuck let him go, and Raleigh fell down on one knee, gritting his teeth. He looked up at Chuck, less thinking, more angry, now that the trading of blows and throws had gotten his adrenaline pumping.

As soon as Raleigh got back on both his feet, Chuck approached him again. The fight quickly devolved into less martial arts and more brawling, as they continued to trade punches and threw each other against the wall or on the floor.  
  
Getting somewhat worn out, Chuck failed to dodge Raleigh’s fist flinging towards his face, and it hit him full in the cheek. Chuck sank towards the floor, and spat out blood.  
  
“Bloody bastard,” he muttered.  
  
“Shit,” Raleigh said. “I thought you were gonna dodge that.” He reached out a hand.  
  
Chuck looked contemptuously at the friendly gesture and then grabbed a hold of Raleigh’s hand, but pulled down hard, sending Raleigh stumbling forward.  
  
He took advantage of the moment of confusion to push Raleigh down on the mat, climbing on top of him and pinning him down, his hands on Raleigh’s wrists.

 

 

Raleigh became acutely aware of Chuck’s body pressing down on him. Chuck gazed at Raleigh, and his expression had changed, the anger in his eyes was gone.   
  
Chuck released his grip on Raleigh’s wrists and his hands slid down the blonde’s muscular arms before resting on his chest.  
  
At this point, Raleigh could probably throw Chuck off him and be done with it, but he didn’t.   
  
The whole tough guy act hadn’t really impressed Raleigh to begin with, and he’d filed Chuck under the annoying brat category. The past hour, he’d gotten a much better understanding of the young Striker pilot’s fighting skills, and had realized that he’d underestimated them.   
  
Still, that wasn’t the only thing that kept Raleigh sitting in place. As much as Chuck had been getting on his nerves from the start, Raleigh had also been drawn to him. It’s probably why the Aussie pilot was able to get under his skin so well in ways that he would’ve ignored from anyone else. It’s probably why he hadn’t been able to sleep. And it was probably why he’d accepted a middle-of-the-night rematch.

A shudder ran through Raleigh’s body.  
  
His eyes met Chuck’s, and there was something much different than anger in them.   
  
Chuck’s hand slid up to Raleigh’s face and behind his head, grabbing a handful of the tousled blonde hair.  
  
Holding Raleigh’s head in place, Chuck brought his own close enough that their lips almost touched.   
  
A smile played across Chuck’s lips. His other hand slid down Raleigh’s side, following the curve of his chest and abdominal muscles.  
  
The younger pilot had laid down fully on top of his sparring partner. Raleigh could feel Chuck’s growing erection throbbing against his thigh, and felt his own cock stir in response.  
  
“Fuck,” Raleigh said in a low, almost inaudible voice.  
  
“Yeah,” Chuck responded, and closed the gap between their lips.  
  
He shifted his hips a little higher until his cock brushed against Raleigh’s and grinded against him.   
  
The thin fabric of their slacks did little to numb the sensation, and Raleigh groaned, feeling himself grow hard so fast it almost hurt.   
  
Raleigh looked up at the man who was holding him down, making him tremble with unexpected desire.   
  
Their eyes met, and neither of them looked away. Chuck knew what he was doing, Raleigh realised; it wasn’t a heat-of-the-moment thing, no ill intent, no confusion. The man’s grey-green eyes gazed at him with confidence and lust.   
  
And a playful smile danced across Chuck’s lips, knowing that Raleigh had read his intentions.  
  
He was waiting for the blonde to react and finally, not being able to bear the tension any longer, Raleigh lifted his head up and kissed the other pilot, leaving his lips slightly parted, craving more.   
  
Chuck returned the kiss with fervor, parting Raleigh’s lips further with his tongue, eager to taste and feel. Raleigh reached up a hand and ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair, pushing the pilot’s mouth harder on his, wanting to taste as much of the man as he could. His other hand moved to the small of Chuck’s back, pulling him closer.

Chuck broke off the kiss, and began to softly bite across Raleigh’s jaw and neck, until his mouth was next to the older pilot’s ear.  
  
“You want to know something,” Chuck said softly. A shiver went through Raleigh when he felt the younger pilot’s breath on his ear.  
  
“What?” Raleigh managed to reply.  
  
“I wanted to fuck you from the second I saw you,” Chuck said.  
  
To that, Raleigh didn’t answer, but a shudder went through him as if every inch of his skin was momentarily ice cold and red hot at the same time. Even though he wore comfortable slacks, his cock was straining hard and hot against the fabric.  
  
Chuck ran his tongue from Raleigh’s ear, tracing his jaw, and kissed him.  
  
“You like that, don’t you,” Chuck said with a grin.  
  
“Yeah,” Raleigh whispered.  
  
“Mmm,” Chuck replied. He tugged the blonde pilot’s shirt up, and Raleigh raised his arms, allowing the younger pilot to remove his shirt.   
  
Chuck took off his own, and then lowered himself back on top of Raleigh.

 

  
  
He kissed the blonde man again, and then began to trail kisses down Raleigh’s chest, softly biting and sucking, tracing the red lines of the pilot’s scars with his tongue.  
  
Chuck’s mouth found its way to Raleigh’s left nipple and his tongue traced a wet circle around the areola before softly biting it.   
  
Raleigh let out a moan. Chuck bit again, a little harder this time, and elicited another moan from the older pilot. Pleased he’d found a real sensitive spot, Chuck smiled and switched his attention to the other nipple, biting and sucking on it until Raleigh was writhing underneath him.

“Please,” Raleigh begged. He couldn’t take it anymore, and they were only still making out.  
  
“Please what?” Chuck asked, knowing very well what Raleigh wanted him to do. He tugged at the elastic band of Raleigh’s slacks with both hands, pulling them down as slowly as he could.  
  
“Please…” Raleigh whimpered.  
  
“What do you want me to do?” Chuck said, his fingers very lightly stroking up and down Raleigh’s throbbing erection which was still underneath two layers of fabric, a wet spot from precum forming at the top.  
  
Raleigh gasped. Chuck gave a wide smile, dimples forming in his cheeks. He wanted Raleigh to say it.  
  
The blonde pilot sat up and gave Chuck a defiant look. Chuck was teasing him, he knew - and it turned him on immensely.  
  
“I want you to suck me off,” Raleigh said, panting.  
  
“Good boy,” Chuck said. Slowly, he pulled Raleigh’s slacks and boxers down and then off.   
  
He sat up and took in the gorgeous, arousing sight of Raleigh’s naked body, firm and muscular. Chuck’s gaze lingered on Raleigh’s fine-looking hard cock, and he licked his lips in anticipation.   
  
Raleigh sat up, propping himself up on his elbows, meeting Chuck’s gaze with a pleading look.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Chuck said.   
  
He moved closer to Raleigh again, grasped his head with both his hand and kissed him hard. Then, his hands slid down the blonde pilot’s chest as his tongue trailed a straight line down Raleigh’s chest.

Raleigh groaned loudly as he felt Chuck’s mouth envelop his cock, taking it in as deep as he could all at once.  
  
After all the teasing, it was almost too much to bear. Then Chuck withdrew, and let his tongue explore Raleigh’s length, licking it from the base to the top, circling his tongue around and over the tip.   
  
Raleigh moaned and squirmed in both pleasure and agony. He ached for the full, warm wetness of Chuck’s mouth and the teasing drove him nearly mad.   
  
Chuck thoroughly enjoyed making Raleigh feel like that, and continued to let his lips and tongue lick and taste the blonde man’s length until Raleigh trembled all over.   
  
Again, Chuck waited for Raleigh to take them further. He felt Raleigh’s hands run through his hair, slowly tugging on his head to where Raleigh wanted his mouth to go.  
  
At last, Chuck wrapped his mouth around the blonde pilot’s cock again, as wholly and deep as he could, and Raleigh cried out, pushing the younger pilot’s head down.  
  
He alternately groaned and whimpered, arching his back and raising his hips as he felt Chuck’s lips and tongue moving up and down his length, faster and faster.  
  
Chuck paid close attention to Raleigh’s response and adjusted his rhythm and movement with every moan.  
  
Raleigh no longer heard himself moan and cry out or could even think; all there was was the delicious feeling of Chuck’s mouth wrapped around his dick, wet and hot.  
  
And though he tried to hold back, wanting that feeling to last as long as possible, he couldn’t.  
  
Raleigh’s hands gripped Chuck’s hair tightly as he cried out.  
  
His hips bucked forward, and he came hard into the younger pilot’s willing mouth, the wave of the orgasm shuddering his whole body.   
  
His mind went blank, his hands released Chuck’s hair and moved to his side, his fists clenching and unclenching as he spasmed again.   
  
Finally, Raleigh sagged back to the floor.  
  
“Fuuuuck,” Raleigh sighed. He couldn’t recall the last time he came that hard.  
  
As Raleigh was floating back down, Chuck had swallowed his cum, and licked the remainder off his quickly softening cock.

 

 

Spent and satiated for the moment, Raleigh managed to sit up and gaze at the younger pilot, who had so intensely brought him to orgasm.  
  
“That was…” Raleigh stammered. “I…” He couldn’t quite form words, he realized, and instead settled for a wide grin.  
  
Chuck met Raleigh’s gaze with his own. “I know,” he said with a playful smile.  
  
He moved closer to Raleigh, cupped the man’s jaw with his hand and kissed him.   
  
Raleigh tasted his own cum on Chuck’s lips, and licked it off.   
  
Chuck opened his mouth a little, capturing Raleigh’s tongue between his lips before softly sucking it in and opening his mouth further.   
  
Raleigh tilted his head and reached a hand behind Chuck’s head, pulling him in closer for a deep, slow kiss, and then another, and another.   
  
Raleigh’s need had waned shortly, and with whatever reservations he’d had blown away, he took his time to feel and taste Chuck.  
  
His hands roamed the younger pilot’s body, running through his hair, Raleigh’s tongue and mouth kissing his mouth, neck, and shoulder.  
  
Chuck smiled, letting the blonde man taste and explore him, pleased by Raleigh’s forwardness. His own hardness ached, but he held back, waiting to see what Raleigh would do.  
  
Raleigh’s hands trailed down Chuck’s chest, enjoying the feel of curled hairs running through his fingers. He preferred to wax off what little blonde hair grew on his torso, but Chuck’s hair was darker and he had more of it.   
  
Raleigh tugged at it slightly, and felt a chuckle from the younger pilot. Not his thing then, Raleigh noted.   
  
He moved his head lower, and tentatively lapped his tongue against Chuck’s nipple, then bit it a little. No reaction.   
  
Raleigh was getting a little frustrated; Chuck had seemed to naturally find all his sensitive spots.   
  
Chuck, meanwhile, was much more turned on by Raleigh’s careful touches and kisses than he let on.  
  
Raleigh moved his head back up, kissing Chuck’s collarbone, shoulder and neck.  
  
He noticed a slight shiver from Chuck, a held in breath.  
  
Raleigh kissed Chuck’s neck again, sucking hard this time, enough to leave a mark.  
  
Chuck shivered again, and Raleigh knew that he was at the right spot.   
  
And he realized that Chuck was playing a bit of a game with him, not surrendering to his sensations as easily as Raleigh did.

Raleigh moved further upwards, tracing a path with his tongue from Chuck’s neck up to his ear, and softly bit the taller pilot’s earlobe.  
  
Another sharp intake of breath.   
  
Raleigh traced the curve of Chuck’s ear, and was surprised when he felt Chuck’s hand on his head, pushing him closer to his neck.  
  
Raleigh’s teeth scraped Chuck’s skin, and the taller pilot hissed. Raleigh softly bit into the skin, and Chuck finally let out a moan.  
  
Raleigh felt Chuck’s other hand snaking around his back to his ass, gripping it firmly.  
  
Raleigh nipped at Chuck’s neck again, a little harder this time, and Chuck reacted by pulling Raleigh’s head up and kissing him.   
  
Their lips and tongues sought each other, then breaking apart momentarily only to hungrily touch and taste again.  
  
Chuck grinded against Raleigh, and the older pilot felt himself growing hard again.   
  
Then, Chuck broke off the kiss, and made eye contact with Raleigh, gazing at him intently and with eyes filled with desire.

 

 

“Raleigh,” Chuck started. He gave Raleigh a slight grin, but the older pilot could perceive the intensity in Chuck’s eyes which belied that smile.  
  
“I want you,” Chuck said. Unexpectedly, he felt his strong desire for the blonde man overwhelm whatever cool he tried to hold. But Raleigh understood, and he knew what Chuck was trying to say without pushing him.  
  
“I know,” Raleigh said, leaning in closely until his lips brushed against Chuck’s ear.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered.  
  
Now that he was sure they were on the same page, Chuck took back the reins. He gently rolled to his side, taking Raleigh with him.  
  
“Lay on your stomach,” he instructed, and Raleigh complied.   
  
Chuck got up and walked towards his jacket that he’d discarded in a corner of the dojo earlier that night, and fished out a bottle of lubricant and a condom.  
  
A responsible adult man never went in unprepared, he’d figured.   
  
He caught Raleigh glancing at him with an amused smile. Clearly the blonde pilot had realized the intentions behind Chuck’s initial rematch invite, and definitely didn’t mind.  
  
Chuck began by kissing the back of Raleigh’s neck, and when the blonde pilot felt the other man’s erection hard against his behind he couldn’t suppress a moan.   
  
Chuck traced Raleigh’s spine with his tongue, moving downwards.   
  
Raleigh raised his hips slightly, as he was growing hard again, and his cock had been uncomfortably pressing into the mat underneath him.   
  
He could feel Chuck’s hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart as the younger pilot’s tongue moved lower.   
  
Raleigh moaned loudly when he felt Chuck’s tongue brush over his asshole, and shuddered when he felt him trace wet circles over the small ring.  
  
Chuck reached for the bottle of lube, and poured some of its contents onto his fingers.   
  
He slowly rubbed his fingers over Raleigh’s ass, spreading the clear liquid, and Raleigh gasped, in keen anticipation, aching to feel Chuck inside him.   
  
Chuck then gently pushed with his index finger, and it easily slipped inside.   
  
There was a hiss of Raleigh’s sharp intake of breath, followed by a low groan.  
  
Raleigh knew Chuck didn’t need to soften him up or be gentle; he’d been with guys before, both ways. Chuck didn’t know that, though by now he could guess.   
  
Raleigh felt a second digit pressed against him, and groaned loudly when it slipped inside.   
  
Chuck slowly began to move his fingers back and forth.   
  
A shudder coursed through Raleigh’s body from the base of his spine to his neck, and he lifted his hips up higher, spreading his legs further apart.  
  
Noticing the lack of resistance inside, Chuck slid out his fingers, eliciting a whimper from Raleigh, followed by pressing three fingers against him.  
  
“Oh, fuck…” Raleigh sighed, as he felt Chuck’s digits slip inside him, stretching him open.  
  
Chuck leaned forward, continuing to move his hand back and forth slowly, finger-fucking the blonde pilot who was moaning and panting under the attention.   
  
Chuck’s cock pressed against Raleigh’s firm ass, hard and needy, and Raleigh let out another deep, low grunt.  
  
Chuck reached for the condom, carefully tore the packaging with his free hand and teeth, and slipped it over his cock.   
  
He picked up the small bottle of lube, and drizzled some of the liquid on his length. He’d taken care to prepare Raleigh, but he was quite larger than average and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back.   
  
Chuck’s free hand reached for Raleigh’s hair, and he grasped it, pulling Raleigh’s head back. Raleigh gasped, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now,” Chuck said, his voice hoarse with desire.

 

 

Raleigh whimpered when he felt the tip of Chuck’s cock pressed against his asshole, and cried out when Chuck slowly pushed inside.  
  
Chuck let out a deep, intense groan. After holding out for so long, feeling himself wrapped inside Raleigh’s tight heat made his head feel light and his skin on fire.   
  
When he was all the way in, he pulled back slowly, and Raleigh pushed back against him, moaning and growling loudly.  
  
Chuck couldn’t take it any longer, and grabbed Raleigh firmly by his hips, burying his cock inside his ass all the way and then pulled out and slammed back in, no longer holding back.   
  
Raleigh’s cock was fully hard again, his mind a blur as he was overtaken by the sensations of Chuck moving inside him, deep and hard and fast, stretching him out and making him hurt just enough to be in that blissful mix of pain and pleasure.  
  
He was no longer aware of the animalistic growls and moans that came out of his mouth, interspersed with ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’, ‘harder’ and ‘more’.   
  
He vaguely heard Chuck say something - ‘roll over’ - and he slowly rolled to the side and on his back, all the while keeping Chuck inside him, and he raised up his legs.   
  
In a blur, Chuck’s mouth was on his, moaning and panting and mumbling swearwords and affectations.  
  
Chuck’s rhythm didn’t relent and when moved a certain way, he hit a certain spot and Raleigh cried out and dug his nails into Chuck’s back.   
  
His mouth was on Chuck’s neck, sucking and biting, and the taller pilot growled with pleasure.   
  
Chuck slammed into him even harder and kept hitting that spot inside that sent sparks across Raleigh’s spine, until Raleigh felt himself being pushed to the edge faster than he’d thought possible and he clawed at Chuck’s back, biting down on his shoulder, pulling on his hair, and Chuck clung to him so tightly he thought he couldn’t breathe, his moans muffled and his teeth pressed against Chuck’s neck.  
  
And then the wave crashed over them, and Raleigh cried out in orgasm, spilling his seed between them whilst hearing Chuck whisper ‘fuck, yes,’ over and over again until the taller pilot let out a scream and he felt Chuck’s cock throb against his inner muscles, and he shuddered at the delectable sensation of the younger pilot coming hard inside him.   
  
Chuck’s movements slowed, his breathing became ragged, and then he collapsed on top of Raleigh. Raleigh wrapped his arms around his lover, feeling both their cocks grow soft, and Chuck’s slipping out of him.

With his mind a near-blank, almost absent-mindedly, Raleigh stroked Chuck’s hair, and Chuck nuzzled his neck, and for a long time all they heard was each other’s breathing and heartbeat.  
  
He didn’t know what time it was, Raleigh thought. He didn’t even want to get up, shower and get dressed.  
  
He looked down at Chuck, who had his eyes closed. Raleigh’s hand moved to caress the man’s cheek, and his eyes opened up. Chuck raised his head, and they made eye-contact.   
  
And it was obvious to both of them that this had been way more than either of them had intended.  
  
Chuck had thought Raleigh was a hot piece of ass right away, but also a mediocre, screw-up pilot, the kind he hated the most.   
  
As his desire had struggled with his grudge he had come up with the idea to have a rematch with Raleigh and see which way it went.  
  
Desire had won, and he had thought it would be a quick hot fuck, but it had been so much more.   
  
As for Raleigh, he’d not been able to sleep thinking about getting even with Chuck. And now he realized he probably still wouldn’t be able to sleep, only this time not because he wanted to punch Chuck, but because he wanted him, period. It was both amazing and fucked up, the both of them realized.  
  
In this world that was falling apart around them, one that they would have to save, on a mission they might not even make it back from, they found themselves now craving the time they didn’t have, so they could spend it together.


	2. Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Raleigh work off the stress from fighting kaiju. When Chuck asks Raleigh to fess up his favorite fantasy, it might just come true...

The Shatterdome went wild. The halls reverberated with the shouting and cheering of every single member of its volunteer staff. None of them was paid to do this, but for all of them this was the only and last thing they could do to save their world. The Shatterdome had just lost two Jaegers and five Rangers. And they killed two Kaiju. As Gipsy Danger was rolled back into its repair bay, Mako and Raleigh walked into the hall, welcomed as heroes. The Dome celebrated not only for them but also for those they lost, to tell them that their sacrifice and their fight was not in vain. Today was a mixed victory, but it was a victory nonetheless. It paved the way for their last strike against the Kaiju.

Mako and Raleigh walked into a circle of applauding and cheering people. Chuck made his way to the front of the crowd, and held out his hand to Raleigh. Rumors about their tryst in the dojo had been going around; it was hard to keep anything secret with so many people living in close quarters. Especially if you occupied the dojo for several hours, made a lot of erotic noises and then left it looking rather disheveled. Still, Raleigh wasn’t sure where he and Chuck were at, and wasn’t about to engage in any public displays of affection in front of the entire Dome.

He shook Chuck’s hand and replied with a smile and a curt nod, but Chuck closed the gap between them and quickly whispered something in Raleigh’s ear before stepping back and turning around.  
Mako glanced at Raleigh. They’d Drifted, so she knew what was going on. It had been unsettling at first to have those fresh and intense memories enter her own brain, and the Drift hangover was giving her mixed feelings about Chuck. At least they weren’t punching each other anymore, she thought.

_Come see me in my quarters later._

Raleigh knocked on the door of Chuck’s quarters. He was anxious to see him again, somehow afraid Chuck would tell him it had all been a mistake. The door swung open to the inside, with an impossibly handsome Chuck next to it, and in about two seconds Raleigh was dragged inside, shoved against the door that slammed shut behind him and Chuck’s mouth was on his, hungry and possessive.

Definitely not a mistake then, Raleigh thought.

Chuck’s hands moved underneath his sweater, eager to touch, strong hands digging into his hard and sore muscles. R  
  
aleigh lifted up his arms, intending to wrap them around Chuck, but the taller pilot saw it as a cue to lift the sweater up along with them. Raleigh didn’t object and once Chuck had divested him from the clothes on his upper body, he tugged Chuck’s shirt off as well, and then pulled the young pilot in for another kiss.   
  
Raleigh loved the feel of their bodies together, firm and muscular, no fear of harming the other with their brute strength.

Raleigh felt Chuck’s erection against his own and he groaned, grabbing Chuck’s ass and rolling his hips against him.   
  
Chuck grinded back, gave Raleigh a passionate, deep kiss and then trailed his tongue across Raleigh’s jaw to his ear, and he buried his face in Raleigh’s neck, kissing and biting.

“You smell so good,” Chuck said.  
  
Raleigh couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He’d showered, but he knew full well that you couldn’t wash the typical stink of the Conn-Pod suit off with one shower, or three. Rangers got used to it, and joked about being able to sniff out any Jaeger pilot by the scent of sweat, oil and electronics that clung to them. What Chuck meant is he liked the smell of the Jaeger on Raleigh.

Raleigh ran his teeth over the skin of Chuck’s neck, nipping the skin, and Chuck shivered.  
  
Raleigh bit down harder, almost drawing blood, and Chuck moaned, yanked Raleigh’s head back and kissed him again, lapping his tongue against Raleigh’s, teeth scraping across his lips.   
  
Chuck pulled back, and gazed at Raleigh with such an intense look it sent a hot shiver through the blonde pilot’s body, from his head to his toes and back.   
  
Raleigh felt Chuck’s need, hard and throbbing against his own, and he saw the same need in Chuck’s eyes. They’d both faced Kaiju today, and the adrenaline was still pumping through their veins. They didn’t need to Drift to know what the other was thinking.

Chuck let go of Raleigh, turned around and walked to his desk. He grabbed a condom and the small bottle of lube, and when he turned back towards Raleigh the blonde pilot was facing the door, his back towards Chuck, looking over his shoulder with the same intensity in his eyes that Chuck had given him moments earlier.  
  
Chuck walked back to his lover and stood close to him, grinding his hardness against Raleigh. Chuck kissed Raleigh’s shoulder and neck, whilst his hands moved to unzip and unbutton his own jeans. He pushed his boxers down only far enough to free his fully erect cock , and he slipped on the condom.

Raleigh sighed with anticipation as Chuck undid the buttons and zipper on his jeans, Chuck’s hands brushing over his erection. With one swift move Chuck pulled Raleigh’s jeans and boxers down and they sagged to his knees, exposing his firm behind.   
  
Raleigh felt Chuck’s cock press against his ass, rocking against him, and Raleigh groaned.  
  
“Quit fucking around and fuck me,” Raleigh said with a rasping voice. He’d been aching to feel Chuck inside him the minute he stepped out of the Conn-Pod and he wasn’t about to put up with half an hour of teasing.  
  
To mark his words, Raleigh stepped back from the door, spread his legs and lifted his hips up higher.   
  
Chuck grabbed Raleigh’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart, sliding two lubed up fingers inside.  
  
“Since you ask so nicely,” Chuck said, his breath hot on Raleigh’s ear.  
  
He pumped his fingers in and out, making Raleigh slick with lube.   
  
Raleigh grinded against Chuck’s fingers, moaning impatiently, and then felt them slide out and Chuck’s thick, hard cock thrusting inside.  
  
Raleigh grunted, relishing both the pain of being so quickly stretched open and the pleasure of feeling Chuck slide all the way inside him.  
  
Chuck growled, ran his hand into Raleigh’s hair and jerked it back hard, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde pilot. Chuck pulled back, and then drove into Raleigh again, fucking him deep and hard.   
  
Chuck ran another hand over Raleigh’s chest, lightly scratching his nails over the skin, and Raleigh shuddered against him.

“You like this, don’t you?” Chuck said.   
  
He’d noticed Raleigh’s not-so-subtle reactions to inflicted pain during pleasure in the dojo. “You like it when it hurts --” he slammed back into Raleigh, “-- and feels good at the same time,” Chuck said, grasping Raleigh’s cock, sliding his hand up and down its length.  
  
With Chuck still yanking his head back by the hair, Raleigh managed to nod.  
  
“Fuck yes,” he growled.  
  
Chuck smiled. His hand slid up to cup Raleigh’s face, turning it to the side. As he moved back and then shoved back in hard he kissed him, open mouth and tongue, and felt Raleigh moan into his mouth.

Chuck settled into a solid rhythm, one hand placed on Raleigh’s hip, steadily thrusting back and forth.  
  
He placed a hand at the top of Raleigh’s back, his nails digging into the blonde pilot’s skin, and dragged his hand down, leaving long red lines across Raleigh’s spine.   
  
He felt Raleigh shudder and sigh underneath. He did it again, and Raleigh purred, not so much a cat’s purr as more of a full-grown lion’s, and arched his back, raising his hips to meet Chuck’s movement.

“Fuck,” Raleigh whimpered.  
  
Chuck grasped Raleigh’s hair again and jerked his head back with a sharp tug. Raleigh hissed.  
  
“Tell me,” Chuck said, his breath hot and heavy on Raleigh’s ear. “Tell me how I make you feel.”  
  
“Good,” Raleigh panted. “So fucking good…”

Giving up whatever restraint he had left, Chuck pulled Raleigh’s hips towards him with both hands, and pounded into him, harder and faster, bringing himself to the edge.  
  
“Fuck, you feel so good, so tight, so wet,” Chuck hissed.  
  
Chuck let out a deep growl and he came, shuddering against Raleigh as the powerful orgasm washed over him.   
  
Raleigh sighed with pleasure as he felt Chuck’s release inside him, Chuck’s dick throbbing against his inner muscles.  
  
Chuck collapsed against Raleigh’s back, his breathing ragged, and wrapped his arms around the blonde man.  
  
Raleigh made a plaintive noise when he felt Chuck slip out of him, spent and softening. Chuck smiled. “Miss my cock already, do ya?” he said, still breathing heavily.  
  
Raleigh turned around in Chuck’s arms.  
  
“Mmmhmm,” he mumbled, and lifted his hands up to cup Chuck’s face, drawing him in for a deep, slow kiss. Raleigh’s erection pressed against Chuck’s stomach, hard and demanding, and the taller pilot ran his hand over its length, a smile playing across his lips.

Chuck let go of Raleigh, took off the remainder of his clothes - his jeans and boots were pooled at his feet - and Raleigh followed his example. Then Chuck took Raleigh by the hand, leading him to the bed. Chuck sat down on the bed in a casual position, one leg lifted up, resting his back against the wall.  
  
Raleigh sat down on the bed as well, and looked at Chuck expectantly. He was still rock hard, and he wondered what Chuck had in mind. There was an unsettlingly naughty glint in the reddish-haired pilot’s eyes.

“Sit on the bed and face me,” Chuck said.  
  
Raleigh obeyed swiftly, sitting down cross-legged opposite Chuck, his expression both anxious and excited.  
  
“I want you to make yourself come,” Chuck said. He leaned forward. “I want you to close your eyes and think of the fantasy that makes you come the hardest, and I want you to tell me about it.”

Raleigh looked a little confused at first. It was an unusual request, but he was curious where it would lead to. Chuck’s stare was intense and despite everything they’d already done together, Raleigh found himself blushing.  
  
Chuck was visibly amused at his embarrassment. Raleigh took his erection into his right hand, and blushed even more. He associated jerking off with a private moment which, unlike other sex acts, he didn’t usually share with anyone. But he’d be lying if the situation didn’t turn him on even more than he already was, and Chuck knew it.  
  
Raleigh leaned back and closed his eyes.

Chuck gave Raleigh some time to think, closely observing his reactions. When he noticed Raleigh began to breathe in and out faster, stroking himself more quickly, Chuck spoke up.  
  
“What are you thinking about? What do you see?” he asked.  
  
“I’m…” Raleigh hesitated. He hadn’t really told anyone else about this before.  
  
“Tell me,” Chuck ordered.  
  
“I’m somewhere dark,” Raleigh continued. “Lying on my back. I can’t see or hear anything. I’m blindfolded and gagged and I can’t move, I’m tied up.”  
  
 _Kinky_ , Chuck thought. _I knew it.  
_  
“There’s someone in the room,” Raleigh said. “I can feel their hands on me…”  
  
Raleigh began to moan, his hand moving up and down his length. Chuck enjoyed the view immensely, his eyes taking in every inch of the blushing and sighing gorgeous blonde Ranger, all firm, round muscles, his lips parted and eyes closed, holding his beautiful hard cock in his hand, twitching and throbbing.   
  
Chuck had to exert considerable effort not to reach over and taste and feel all of his handsome partner. He wanted this to play out.  
  
“Go on,” Chuck said.  
  
“I feel… rope being tied just above my knees,” Raleigh said. “They lift up my legs, pulling them towards my shoulders. I’m exposed, helpless.”  
  
Chuck could see that turned Raleigh on. The blonde pilot was pumping himself faster, his hips beginning to move along slightly, his toes curling. It was a delicious sight, and Chuck licked his lips.  
  
“Then, someone takes out the gag. They want to hear me,” Raleigh said. He was beginning to get wrapped up in his fantasy, no longer aware Chuck was looking at him so intently.  
  
“I feel them spread something cold and slick over my ass,” Raleigh continued. His voice was beginning to sound hoarse, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. “They slide in one finger after the other, finger-fucking me, stretching me open...”  
  
Chuck recalled doing the same to Raleigh. _So I got close to that fantasy, huh_ , he thought, rather pleased with himself. Not as pleased as Raleigh looked right now, though. He was squirming and panting. Chuck had to exercise a lot of willpower to keep himself sitting down instead of being all over Raleigh.  
  
“Then… their whole fist slides inside. Tearing me open, filling me up --” He was sighing and panting heavily, his hand sliding up and down his cock, slick with precum, his hips bucking forward.  
  
Chuck couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
  


Raleigh felt Chuck’s hand on his wrist, and opened his eyes to Chuck’s intense gaze, eyes darkened with desire.  
  
He pulled Raleigh’s hand away and lowered his head, taking Raleigh’s length into his mouth all at once as far as he could, almost gagging.   
  
Raleigh groaned with pleasure. He was so close to coming already that the sensation of Chuck’s lips and tongue and throat, warm and wet, wrapping around his length was too much.  
  
His back arched, he cried out, and came shuddering inside Chuck’s mouth. The young pilot eagerly swallowed.

In a blur, Chuck’s hands and mouth were all over Raleigh, kissing, licking, tasting, feeling, nails scratching, teeth biting. He hungered for the blonde man, craving to feel and taste as much of him as he could, and Raleigh responded in kind, his nails dragging across Chuck’s skin, kissing and biting across his neck and shoulders. Chuck pulled his lover in for a deep kiss, and another, until they were both out of breath.

Chuck grabbed hold of Raleigh’s legs and pulled him further down the bed, until the blonde pilot was lying on his back with his legs up.  
  
Chuck reached for the bottle of lube and poured a lot of the viscous material on his right hand. Then he leaned forward, bringing his face close to Raleigh’s. Their eyes met, and Chuck held Raleigh’s gaze as he lifted up the blonde pilot’s right leg with his left hand, and pressed two of his fingers against Raleigh’s asshole.   
  
They slid inside easily, and Raleigh moaned, inadvertently closing his eyes at the sensation.  
  
“Look at me,” Chuck commanded. “Don’t look away.”

Raleigh’s eyes opened, and he obeyed. Somehow, Chuck’s intense gaze, those dark eyes, reminded him of Drifting. When you looked at someone that directly, you somehow connected. Raleigh wondered if that was why Chuck wanted them to hold each other’s gaze. There was no possibility for them to Drift together, if they wanted to. The only useable gear for that were the Pons inside the Jaegers, and they couldn’t exactly climb up in there stealthily for a neural handshake.

Whatever else he could wonder about flew right out of his mind when he felt Chuck slide in a third finger. Raleigh groaned again, panting heavily, his eyes still locked with Chuck’s.  
  
“You’ve loosened up,” Chuck said with a dimpled cocky smirk. “You were tighter than this yesterday.”  
  
“Whose fault is th-” Raleigh began, but then gasped for air as he felt a fourth digit thrust inside.  
  
Chuck leaned in closer. “I think it’s your fault,” he said. “Begging me to fuck you…”  
  
His hand moved back and forth steadily, twisting left and right, stretching his fingers as far apart as he could, pushing against the tight muscles inside.   
  
Raleigh was moaning and whimpering underneath.  
  
“You want to take it all in, don’t you,” Chuck said, continuing to pump his fingers inside Raleigh. “You’re so wet in here…” He relished the mix of pleasure and anguish in Raleigh’s eyes. He wanted to see what would be in those eyes next.

Raleigh gasped when he felt Chuck’s thumb press inside. It didn’t hurt that much, not yet. He shivered, both out of desire and out of apprehension.   
  
His eyes were still locked with Chuck’s, and held on to him, at that moment, trusting him. Raleigh hooked his arm behind his left leg, pulling it up, exposing himself as much as he could. Slowly, Chuck pressed further.

Raleigh hadn’t expected the intensity of the pain. It was bigger, way bigger than he’d thought; he cried out, his nails digging deep into Chuck’s arm, and his eyes squeezed shut despite his earlier obedience. He hissed, breathing in and out through his teeth.  
  
It _hurt_.  
  
But he didn’t want it to stop.

For a second Chuck thought he’d gone too far, and wasn’t sure whether to pull out or continue. Raleigh’s eyes had turned away, visibly in pain. Chuck breathed in, his lips parted, and was just about to ask if they should stop -

“Keep going,” Raleigh whispered, his voice hoarse.  
  
His chest heaved up and down with the deep breaths he took to bear the pain. His eyes met Chuck’s again and the trust that spoke from those eyes overwhelmed the young pilot.   
  
Raleigh’s hand reached up to touch Chuck’s face.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Raleigh said, mouthing the words more than speaking them. Chuck nodded.

Chuck’s hand was slick with lube, and hot, warmed up by moving inside Raleigh’s tight heat.   
  
He felt Raleigh’s body throb around it, stretching, trying to adapt. As slowly as he could, he pushed further, and Raleigh twitched and hissed in response.  
  
Then, his reactions began to change. Chuck felt a release of tension inside, followed by a deep groan from Raleigh.  
  
“Fuck, ohhh, fuck…” Raleigh sighed, and he felt the blood rush to his cock, fully hard and aching now that the worst of the pain had faded and made way for a new, intense, overwhelming sensation.  
  
When Chuck pushed further, the resistance had gone, and his hand slid fully inside, all the way to his wrist. Raleigh’s body shuddered all over, and Chuck could feel it through his entire arm.  
  
“More,” Raleigh mumbled, his voice shaking. “Make me feel it more…”  
  
Slowly, Chuck pulled his hand out halfway, and Raleigh cried out and spasmed, and when Chuck pushed back inside Raleigh’s hips bucked and his eyes rolled back and he came so hard Chuck had to hold Raleigh’s hips in place, worrying that the sudden movement could tear him.   
  
Chuck continued to slowly thrust in and out, and Raleigh was still coming, more of his seed spilling on his stomach; he was sobbing and shaking and when Chuck slowly slid out his hand all the way Raleigh came again, convulsing, and he gasped for air.   
  
Finally, he collapsed, eyes closed, his breathing loud and ragged, hair wet from sweat clinging to his face.

Only then Chuck became aware that he was hard again, but he looked at his partner, completely out for the count, and shrugged with a smile. It’d have to wait.  
  
He stood up and went to the sink to wash up, and brought back a damp towel he’d held under warm water, along with a bit of soap. Raleigh was literally a hot mess, covered in sweat, semen and lube. Carefully, Chuck washed off most of it. Raleigh was awake, but just barely, and reacted like a content puppy, rolling around lazily to Chuck’s touch. He even whimpered when Chuck pulled him off the bed for a minute to flip the mattress and toss on a fresh sheet, and then collapsed on the cot again.   
  
Finally, Chuck crawled back on the bed and wrapped an arm around Raleigh, who practically nuzzled him.  
  
 _This is ridiculous_ , Chuck thought. _Figured we’d go for a quick fuck, none of this cuddling sleepover business._  
  
Raleigh made some impossibly adorable whimpering noise in his sleep.  
  
Chuck sighed in defeat and nuzzled him back.


End file.
